


Don't Leave Me Again

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, after the last ep of season 4, happyish ending, its not a sad ending okay they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Lance has a nightmare where Keith went through with his plan and has to make sure he's still with themset the night of the last episode in season 4





	Don't Leave Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH AN UNBETA'D KLANCE FIC  
> its currently 12:52am as im writing this , i am depressed and thinking about klance and this is what i shat out  
> i didnt have anyone else read this so sorry if its real bad lol , also that summary is shit and i apologize for it

_ [“We’ll never penetrate those shields!” Matt exclaims _

_ Keith’s eyes narrow, “maybe not with our weapons.” He says, mostly to himself. _

_ Keith accelerates his ship and flies around the shield, getting progressively closer as he gains momentum. _

_ “Wait! Keith, what are you doing!” Matt yells over the coms. “Keith, No!” _

_ Keith ignores his calls, going directly for the shield, he hears more protests over the coms but ignores them, focusing on what he feels he needs to do. He gets closer and closer until his ship hits the shield and explodes on contact.] _

  
  


Lance wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of his lungs for Keith to stop. He takes deep breaths, near hyperventilating. He sits up and rubs his face.

“It was just a dream” He says out loud, trying to calm himself down.

He looks around the room for a moment, he still feels on the verge of tears, like everything is off, the possibility of the dream being real scares him too much and before he knows it he’s twisting around on his bed, swinging his lanky legs over the edge and standing up.

He runs out of his bedroom, not even stopping to put his blue lion slippers on. He runs down the hallway and opens Keith’s bedroom door, not bothering to knock.

Lance walks in and looks at Keith’s bed, making sure he’s there. He rushes to his bedside, tripping over a shirt on Keith’s floor and falling down to his knees. He chokes on a sob and crawls over to Keith’s bedside, not bothering to stand up again. He rests his forehead on Keith’s mattress, sobbing silently.

It’s a few minutes before Keith opens his eyes slowly, he thought he heard something outside of his room, maybe the three little mice running around, or Shiro going for some late night training when he can’t sleep, but he never expected to find Lance silently sobbing at his bedside.

“L-Lance?” He asks groggily. “What are you doing here?”

Lance looks up, tears still falling down his face. “K-keith!” He reaches over and forces him into a hug.

It’s awkward, Keith still laying down while Lance is kneeling at his bedside, holding onto Keith for dear life. Keith shifts to hug him back, pulling him up a bit so he’s standing on his feet.

“Lance, come on.” Keith whispers, scooting back on his bed so he can let Lance on his bed.

Lance climbs onto the bed, not letting go of Keith once. Keith wraps his arms around Lance and rubs his back gently, letting Lance cry into his chest. 

It goes on for a while, Lance violently sobbing into Keith’s chest. Lance’s sobs wreck his whole body, shaking hard in Keith’s arms. After a while, roughly a half an hour, Lance quiets down, his sobs turning into cries then finally into gentle breathing with occasional tears falling.

Keith noses Lance’s hair softly. “Hey, you ready to talk now?”

Lance sniffles and lifts his head up. He left wet spots on Keith’s shirt, expected, after how much Lance cried. He pulls back a bit, wiping his eyes, nodding. He still holds onto Keith’s shirt, not wanting to fully break the physical contact he has with him.

“So, what was all that about.”

“Y-You.” Lance says, clearing his throat so he can give a more coherent answer in a moment.

“What about me?”

“W-what you almost did, or what you were doing, but Lotor stopped.” Lance says more clearly, sitting up straight, gaining composure.

“Lance,” Keith sighs.

“No! Don’t Lance me, you were going to  _ kill yourself _ .” Lance barely got the words out, his voice cracking.

“It was for the good of the team, my ship would have been able to break through the shield.”

“No, it wasn’t for the good of the team, you’re part of the team, you can’t just leave us like that.”

“It needed to be done, everyone would have died. Voltron would have perished with that blast. I needed to stop it before that could happen.”

“You didn’t have to throw yourself into it, we could have lost you forever. I could have lost you forever.” Lance says the last sentence quietly, gripping Keith’s sleep shirt so tight his knuckles have gone white, tears reappearing in the corners of his eyes.

Keith frowns, he knew the team was worried about what could have happened, Shiro lectured him for a near hour before giving him a tight hug. Hunk hugged him tight, kissing his hair gently, he didn’t say anything as he did it, he didn’t have to, Keith knew what he meant. Pidge and Matt yelled at him, said there was no reason for him to that, there was no basis to think that his ship could penetrate the shield to begin with, that what he did was stupid, and he can’t ever do something like that again. Keith took the lecture, he knew they were only scared of losing him. Allura refused to look Keith in the eye, and Coran tried to lighten the mood with a story about his time on Altea, it helped a little, after that Allura gave him a small speech about how what he did was brave, but stupid, she said it was the galra in him, that made him laugh.

Lance didn’t say anything to him, didn’t even see Keith when he came back onto the castle. This is the first conversation they’ve had since Keith came back. Lance clearly took this to heart, as a personal attack. Keith knows this goes deeper than what he’s letting on, he remembers the bedroom talk they had previously, Keith reminded him that no matter what, they’d stay a team. 

Lance took this as a betrayal, as this was Keith’s way of throwing himself away as Lance tried to do when they originally found Shiro.

Keith clears his throat, “well it didn’t work, Lotor broke the shield with his canon. I’m safe, you’re safe. We’re okay, Lance.”

Lance shakes his head, “but you weren’t going to be, you tried to sacrifice yourself.”

“It didn’t work, I’m still here, Lance.” Keith shifts and cups Lance’s face with his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye.

It pains Keith to see the tear tracks that have stained Lance’s skin, knowing it’s his fault they’re there. Keith presses a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead, a gentle brush of his lips, letting Lance know this is real, he is here, and whatever dream he had isn’t going to change that.

Lance releases the death grip he has on Keith’s shirt and wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him into another tight embrace. Keith moves his hands down and wraps them around Lance’s upper back, keeping him close.

“C-Can I stay here for the night?” Lance asks quietly, he really doesn’t want to go back to his own bed, not after a nightmare like that.

Keith nods, pressing his nose into Lance’s hair, “yeah, Lance, you can stay here, but you have to promise to try and go back to sleep.”

“I’ll try, just please…” He trails off, shifting to get more comfortable, sticking his nose into Keith’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Keith forces himself to stay still when he feels the touch of Lance’s cold nose in the crook of his neck, “please what?”

“Don’t leave me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!
> 
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i have a few more fics in the works but college makes it hard to write things unless ur ditching class to do it lol


End file.
